


Grounded

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: A sudden snow storm keeps Draco away at Christmas.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 16 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'hating winter'. Written for day 16 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [a phoenix tattoo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/148283/148283_900.jpg). And this is also for the prompt of 'stranded away from home' at dracoharry100.

Draco leaned against the window frame, scowling at the snow storm outside. He couldn't see anything through it, of course, which was the whole problem. A freak snow storm, the news called it, and it had halted or delayed _everything_. His ticket back home had been postponed indefinitely; no one was sure when the snow would stop and when the tarmac would be cleared and safe for either landings or take offs. He'd asked about car rentals, but the same situation applied. He'd Apparate back home, but he knew it would look suspicious in a Muggle hotel.

He turned away from the window and fell back on the bed. It was a nice one -- soft as a dream with sheets just as nice. The room was cosy without being too enclosed and he had a fireplace. There was room service and downstairs was a bar that planned to be open all night to accommodate the guests who were stuck. It'd be perfect except it wasn't home.

This was why he hated winter. It was Christmas Eve and he was stuck miles from his own home and he was alone.

He closed his eyes and imagined being in their bed. With his husband. It'd be snowing there, too, but it was okay because they'd brought in enough wood to last them a few days. They'd prepared to host this year so they had plenty of food. They'd start their feast for two with the meat and cheese platter (Luna was supposed to bring it, but no one trusted that she wouldn't bring something else) and some chocolates; they'd eat them in front of the fire, laughing and teasing. As the night went on, they'd lose more clothes and Draco would get to trace Harry's phoenix tattoo with his tongue, making Harry squirm with impatience.

Harry would retaliate, of course, and in the end, they'd both be naked under a quilt and covered in smears of chocolate.

Draco opened his eyes with a sigh. Hopefully this storm would pass soon. He had a husband waiting for him.


End file.
